The Player: Aftermath
by animeaddict2323232
Summary: "The Player" One shot aftermath. Read&Review my lovelies!


**Thanks duckies for being patient with me. I maybe stared at the computer screen for 40 minutes trying to brainstorm for a cute one shot about Sonic/Amy from The Player...geez, it took me forever! Especially since I thought I had closed the book (which tech I did, but I'm writing you a short scene to get you pumped for my next fic!)**

**So here we go, a LONG oneshot about Sonic and Amy from my other the story The Player. If you haven't read my other story, I suggest you do it NOW before your read this! **

**Btws this is more in Amy's perspective, still 3****rd**** person though!**

**X**

**Aftermath**

**X**

"Taxi!"

The obnoxiously bright yellow cab blew right past the pink hedgehog. Amy swore under her breath and continued to wave her hand in the air frantically. She ran a hand through her pink quills in frustration. She loved the city; she loved how the bright lights and crowds of people left her in awe. But on days like this, where the traffic was endless, she hated it. Adding to her frustration, Amy couldn't seem to get ahold of her fiancé.

"Finally," She cried out when a taxi pulled to the side of the curb. Amy opened the front door and instructed the driver how to get to her apartment. He simply grunted in response and tilted his Yankees cap downwards before pulling out. She sighed heavily and put her black handbag in her lap.

It seemed like yesterday she was in college, _high school even_. She couldn't believe that she was 24 years old, was working for a fashion magazine as an editor and was engaged. She wasn't necessarily unhappy with the way life turned out, but she wished she could relive a few bits in her life.

Pulling her away from her thoughts, her phone vibrated in her bag. She opened it with ease and paid the taxi driver before stepping out on the curb. Amy adjusted her black pencil skirt and spoke into the phone. "Hello?" She crossed her fingers that her fiancé was calling.

"Miss Rose, I have papers for you back at the office that the Dictator wants you to look at."

Amy laughed weakly at her coworker's inside joke. "The Dictator wanting something? No..." She joked. Adding more tiredly, Amy said, "I'll look at it tomorrow. The boss can kiss my ass." The pink hedgehog rolled her eyes and shut the phone shut after saying goodbye to her friend. Throwing her phone back into her handbag, Amy walked up the steps and greeted her doorman with a friendly hello.

"How are you, Miss Rose?"

"Please Charlie. Call me, Amy or if you prefer Mrs. Hedgehog," She said with a wink, but her playfulness didn't reach her eyes.

Charlie sighed, tipping his hat, "Amy, you need to get some sleep. You work too hard." He opened the door for her and she kindly thanked him.

"I'll try," She told him with a grateful smile before walking into her apartment complex. Amy's smile faded as she walked towards the elevator, listening to the rhythmic sound of her heels clacking on the tile. She took the elevator up to the 7th floor and walked towards her room. Amy took out her keys and inserted them into the hole. Pushing the door lightly, she walked in and set her bag on the kitchen table.

Amy's eyes narrowed when she saw her fiancé sitting on the couch, eating a chilidog. "Why haven't you answered my calls? I needed you to come pick me up." She walked over to where he was sitting and she sat down next to him.

"Phones dead. I'm sorry, Rose," He said sincerely, pulling her into his arms. The hedgehog pressed his lips against her forehead and kissed her softly. Amy closed her eyes and allowed herself to get lost in his trail of kisses.

She tried to stifle a smile, but found herself failing miserably. "Stop it! Stop it! Scourge!" Amy laughed when he pushed her down on the couch and started sucking on her neck.

"I can't stop. You're too damn cute," He muttered huskily in between kisses. Amy swatted at him playfully and sat up. Scourge took her hand and kissed the tips of her knuckles.

"Are you going to let me speak?"

"No one's stopping you," Scourge said, a lazy smile creeping onto his face.

Amy rolled her eyes. "Are we ever going to set a date for the wedding?"

Scourge ran a hand through his quills. "Amy, you know I want to get married more than anything...but right now, it isn't a good time for either of us."

"When will be a good time?" She snapped. Her expression softened and she muttered an apology.

He kissed her knuckles. "We _will _get married. Amy Rose, I love you and it _will _happen."

Amy nodded and accepted his statement because she was really tired and just wanted to relax. She didn't want to pick a fight with him right now. "There's something else I wanted to ask you. There's this new coffee shop in town and I really want us to check it out."

"You want to check out a coffee shop? Really?" The green hedgehog mocked her. Amy swatted at his shoulder and smiled pointedly at him. He knew she loved hanging out at urban coffee shops where she could relax and just listen to the seductive sound of the jazz music blasting through the speakers.

"Please! You never come with me. I always have to drag Cream with me and you know how she gets when I pull her away from Tails," Amy whined, giving him her pouty face.

He chuckled and pulled her onto his lap. Scourge kissed her lips softly. "You know I would, Ames, but I can't. I've got that important meeting tonight? The one that's been on the calendar for weeks? I'm sorry, babe, but I gotta go. We can check out the coffee shop together later. Go have fun tonight with the girls or something."

Amy tried her hardest not to look disappointed, but it was hard to mask her feelings. She felt like Scourge and she hadn't spent much time together in the best few months because of their busy schedules. She was always busy with the horrible magazine company she worked for and he was a salesman for a bank, who always traveled. They spent more time apart then together and Amy wanted to fix that.

She forced a smile on her face. "It's fine. Don't worry about it."

He looked at her and asked, "You sure?"

"Absolutely," She tried to sound convincing. Amy kissed his lips hard, put as much passion as she could to try to get a reaction from him.

He pulled away a few seconds later. "Woah, what was that for? Should I have meetings more often?"

She wagged her finger at him and shook her head. "Absolutely _not._"

Amy kissed his lips one more time before walking into their shared bedroom to change her clothes. She decided she wasn't going to bother Cream or her other friends tonight and that she would just check it out herself. Pulling out a flowery white dress and brown belt, Amy gathered all of the makeup she needed and got to work.

X

Amy walked into the coffee shop and took a whiff of the delicious smells stirring up behind the counter. She smiled softly to herself, knowing that this place would most likely become her new hangout spot. Amy jumped in line and waited patiently before ordering a tall vanilla latté and a small coffee cake. As she waited for her drink, she closed her eyes and found herself drowning in the sound of the jazz music pounding around the small, quaint shop. She was pulled out of her trance when she heard an employee call her number out. Amy accepted the drink with a polite thank you and turned to find a seat.

The next thing she saw brought her out of her daze.

A familiar blue hedgehog walked in and at that very moment, a burst of overflowing emotions hit Amy like a train. She was confused as to why he was here because he had a job in Chicago. She was also nervous and even a bit angry that he was here. What Amy _didn't _want to admit was that she elated that he had walked in.

Before she could stop herself, she whispered, "Sonic..." Her voice trailed off, but her whisper was loud enough that he heard her. His ears pricked up when he heard the sound of her voice. Sonic's piercing emerald green eyes turned to Amy, his eyes widening as they spotted her. His mouth fell slightly ajar, but he covered it up quickly. He looked at her in amazement and in awe. When Sonic realized he had been staring at her for too long without saying anything, he faked coughed into his hand.

He looked at her intensely that Amy felt weak in the knees. "Ames..."

They both stared at each other in wonderment, neither of them saying a word. Amy flashed back to the last time she had seen him.

X

3 Years Ago...

She sighed, clutching her phone tightly. "You said you were going to come up."

"I know, but something came up," His voice was sincere, but Amy was tired of it, tired of being alone on Friday nights in their apartment because her boyfriend was trying desperately to find work now that he was out of college.

"Something always comes up," She blurted out without thinking. Part of her felt guilty for saying that, but it was true. Amy had classes most of the time and Sonic had to work, leaving them with barely any time together. She missed him, yearned for his touch and his presence. Amy felt lonely all of the time and that shouldn't have been happening.

A sigh came from the other side of the line. "I know, Ames. I'm sorry. We can...work things out when I get home."

He paused, allowing her time to answer, but Amy couldn't. She was too tired to speak anymore to him. Sonic cleared his throat and croakily said, "I love you."

Amy swallowed hard and choked out the words, "I love you too."

Listening to the sound of the dial tone, she squeezed her eyes shut. Sometimes love wasn't enough.

OoO

She finished packing her last suitcase and laid it on top of her bed. When she heard the front door open, Amy walked out of the bedroom and waited patiently for Sonic to come in.

When he saw her, he looked at her with adoration and breathed out her name. "Amy." Sonic walked over to her and captured her in his strong arms, holding onto her for support. He kissed the top of her head before pulling away and wrapping his arms around her waist.

She wouldn't meet his gaze. "Ames?"

"Sonic..." She couldn't finish what she wanted to say because a sob was threatening to escape.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Sonic asked her with concern.

"We...I can't keep living like this. It...it hurts too much," She stammered. "You're always at work and I'm at school all of the time...we never see each other."

Sonic stiffened.

"It's nobody's fault. It's just the way things played out. I love you, Hedgehog...but I need a break. _We _need a break. I...I can't do this anymore. I'm sorry."

His hold on her dropped and he looked into her eyes. "Is...is that what you really want?" Sonic's voice came across shaky and disoriented.

Knowing she couldn't go back, Amy whispered, "Yes." Tears welled in her bloodshot red eyes and her cheeks were stained bright red. Throwing herself into his arms, Amy allowed herself to cry. She knew she was doing the right thing, allowing herself to have a life where she wasn't so dependent on her boyfriend like she was now, but it still felt like the world was ending. Amy needed Sonic more than anyone in her entire life and she was letting go the one person who completed her.

Finally coming out of his emotionless state, Sonic returned her tight embrace, falsely hoping he never had to let go. His eyes welled with tears and for the first time in his life, Sonic shed a few tears.

X

Amy recovered first. She tightened her grip on her coffee cup. "How have you been?" She offered a friendly smile, hoping that he'd want to talk.

Sonic shrugged. "It's been okay..."

Amy's smile faltered. Sonic tried to cover his tracks by asking her the same question.

"Good," She replied awkwardly, shifting from one foot to another. Sonic ordered his coffee and turned his gaze towards her, making her cheeks flush. He noted her reaction and grinned, loving that he could still make her blush.

"Tell you what. I'll get my coffee and then you and I can catch up. Sound good?"

Amy returned his grin. "Sounds perfect." She picked out a table in the corner and sat down, waiting for him to approach. When he sat down, he flashed her his signature grin that made her melt.

"Let's start again. How've you been?" Sonic asked her, taking a sip of his coffee.

Amy shrugged. "I moved to New York city and landed a job in the fashion industry as an editor's assistant for Vogue."

"How's that?"

"It's...fine," She said, her smile fading.

He looked past her forced smiles and said, "You hate it."

Amy's downcast eyes stared down her coffee, willing for it to spill to change the subject. He knew her too well. Sonic could always see past the fronts she held up and understand what she was really feeling deep down inside.

Amy blew out a sigh. "It's...hard. I'm always really busy and I never have anytime to myself or to even hang out with my friends. It's always _Amy go get me coffee, Amy drop off my dry cleaning off, Amy Amy Amy,_" She said with frustration. "My boss is a bitch."

"So quit."

"I can't. I've always wanted to design clothes and this is my only in, Sonic. I _want _this more than anything."

Sonic nodded with understanding. "I know that, Ames, but there's got to be another way. You can't let them make you into a mindless zombie like they did with Anne Hathaway in that movie you made me watch years ago."

She instantly brightened at his comment. "The Devil Wears Prada? I can't believe you remember watching that. You said it was a dumb chick flick."

Sonic smiled softly and looked at her, "I remember every moment I spent with you."

Amy felt her breath leave her body. Was he saying what she thought he was saying? _You have a fiancé. Maybe your wedding date wasn't set, but that doesn't mean you can go back to Sonic. _

Without looking at him, she exhaled shakily and asked him, "Enough about me. How are you?"

Sonic chuckled, "Same old same old. My job transferred me to New York City, but I have an apartment with Knuckles in New Jersey."

Amy put her elbows on the table and put her face in between them. "So how's the PI life?"

"Messy. Real messy."

"Sonia? Manic?"

"All good. Cream and the girls?"

Amy bit her lip. "She's married to Tails now and they live outside the city. Funny how Tails used to be Cosmo's boyfriend, no? Cosmo lives in California, working as a vet. I've lost touch with her over the years ever since the Cream/Tails/Cosmo triangle finally ended with Cream coming out victorious. Tikal and Rouge live together in Colorado, last I heard. Kind of sucks that Knuckles and Rouge broke up, no?"

Sonic nodded. "Knuckles is still pretty bitter about that. How's Mina?"

"I talk to Mina the most, minus Cream of course. She's living in Georgia with her new boyfriend, Ash, and with her two year old."

"Shadow's?"

"Shadow's," She confirmed. They allowed the next minute to be filled with silence. Amy wanted to break the silence, but she wasn't sure what to say. But he did, like always.

"It's...really awesome seeing you again, Ames."

Unable to stop herself, Amy blurted out, "I'm engaged."

His smile faded and his eyebrows furrowed. Coming out of his shocked state, he asked, "To who?"

"Scourge."

Sonic clenched his fists under the table and tried his best not to say anything negative. He couldn't believe she was with someone, _engaged _for that matter only a few years after they had broken up. Sure, he had met some pretty, nice girls, but in the end, he couldn't give them the relationship they wanted because he was still in love with a certain pink hedgehog. The past three years had been slow and endless to him because he had been unhappy.

Unclenching his fists, he knew there was nothing he could do about it now. He spent hours, days, months, _years _pondering if he should find her again and declare his love, but he doubted himself and figured she wanted her space since she hadn't called him even once to catch up. He had lost her and that was his fault.

"Congrats, Ames. I'm...I'm happy for you."

She tilted her head and bit her lip hard. "Do you mean that?"

Pause.

"Yes."

She scolded herself for feeling disappointed. What was she expecting? Sonic saying that he wanted to marry her? That was a silly and pigheaded thought. Amy shook her head and forced herself to look at Sonic who was now staring emptily at his coffee cup. Well, he didn't seem like he was that happy...

Maybe she should...

No.

She wouldn't allow herself to fall back into her dependency on Sonic. Not again. She couldn't. "I should um...get going."

Sonic's gaze sharply turned towards her. "I should go too." They both stood up abruptly and walked out the door. Amy gave him a little wave and a small smile before walking back towards her apartment.

He stood there, watching her retreating figure. The blue hedgehog wanted to say something, _anything _to make her stay.

He said nothing.

**X**

**Review**

**I know you all hate me.**

**JK .This one shot is not over...**

**X**

"Amy!" He blurted out.

She turned around and looked at him with hope. He took this as a good sign and jogged towards her, past the crowds of people.

"Hey."

Amy smirked, looking at him with amusement. "Hey?"

"Meet me at the coffee shop tonight at 10."

Amy raised an eyebrow and shot him a curious glance. "What for?"

Sonic flashed his trademark grin. "Just come. Promise?"

She looked at him and her breath hitched because she knew she wanted to hang out with him more than anything. Smiling, Amy nodded and said, "Promise." He laughed heartily and his grin widened if possible.

Amy couldn't help but smile back at him and waited for him to leave first. She didn't know how long she stood there, but for the first time in several months, she was really _excited._

X

"Where are you going?"

"New coffee shop to meet an old friend," Amy talked into her phone as she walked the busy streets of New York City. She switched her phone to her other ear and hitched up her purse that was across her right shoulder.

Scourge laughed. "Didn't you go there this afternoon?"

"Yes, but I want to go again. I love it. You'll probably get home first and I just wanted to let you know that you don't have to wait up."

"Okay, Amy. I love you."

"Seeya back at home," Amy said quickly, shutting her phone when she saw Sonic standing outside of the coffee shop.

"Hey," She said breathlessly, strolling up to meet him.

He smiled gently at her and checked her out, making her flush. "You look...beautiful, Ames."

She blushed a brighter color if that was possible. Amy tried to cover up her blushing by curtseying and saying, "Thank you, kind sir."

Sonic bowed to her and offered her his arm, which she graciously accepted. "Madam," He joked. She laughed and they began to walk down the streets of NY.

"Where are you taking me, Hedgehog?"

He glanced down at her, a grin forming on his face. He loved it when she called him Hedgehog. "It's a surprise."

Amy pouted. "I hate surprises."

"You're lying. You love them."

Amy smiled at that. "I do, don't I?" They turned into Central Park and Sonic led her over to a blanket that he had set up earlier. Amy smiled when she saw the picnic basket.

"You made me a picnic."

Sonic laughed. "Not just a picnic, Amy. A picnic of _desserts_."

He opened up the picnic basket and pulled out a slice of chocolate cake, her absolute favorite dessert in the world. She eyed it hungrily and snatched it when he offered it to her. "You know me too well." Sonic pulled out another piece of chocolate cake and they dug in. In between bites, they talked about fond memories that they had in high school.

"Remember how Sally Acorn was all over you?" Amy asked, starting to laugh. Sonic shook his head, gravely.

"She was...a piece of work."

This made Amy laugh harder. "She was hilarious, admit it." Sonic grinned at this before putting his hand over hers, sending shivers up her arm. He tsmiled slyly at her. He extended his hand, offering it to her which she accepted with ease. They both stood up and Sonic led her a bit away from the blanket.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked him, laughing.

Sonic put a finger to his lips. "My secret place." He led her to a vast field of green, surrounded by fireflies dancing in the moonlight. Amy's eyes widened, taking in the scene. The breeze blew steadily, blowing on her quills and dress steadily.

"May I have this dance, Miss Rose?" He asked her, bowing.

She giggled and said, "Earth to Sonic. There's no music."

He smiled at her, as if he knew something and she didn't. "Can't you hear it? Listen." Amy closed her eyes and listened. The sound of the breeze hitting the trees mixed with the harmony of the crickets chirping. It was very relaxing, peaceful...how she felt when she was around him. She was always at ease with him, like right now. She opened her eyes and looked at the strip of moonlight that went through Sonic's face, illuminating his features if that was even possible. Sonic snaked his arms around her waist and she automatically wrapped her arms around his neck. Blushing, Amy looked up at him and found that his gaze was piercing and intense. She found herself drowning in his eyes and in the heat of the moment. Sonic and Amy swayed together, their eyes locked the entire time.

Shakily, Amy asked, "Sonic, what are we doing?"

"Dancing. That's all."

But they both knew that was a lie. It was more than dancing. They just didn't want to admit it out loud. At the back of her mind, Amy knew what she was doing was wrong, wrong in sense that she had a fiancé. To her, it wasn't just dancing, it was reliving a moment with Sonic. She wanted him to hold her close, to feel his body against hers. Just to remember it, that's all.

_Yeah right. _

The rest of the night was a blur to her, filled with laughter and smiles. She hadn't had this much fun since...well, since they were together. All she wanted to do was spend more time with Sonic. And this place. It was perfect, just like him. He had brought her to another spectacular place, where they shared more memories. He made her feel alive.

Sonic led her back to the picnic basket and grabbed a water. While he was drinking his water, Amy checked her phone and to her astonishment, it was two in the morning. It was past the time she thought she'd be home. Amy was having so much fun and she didn't want it to end. She wanted to stay with Sonic, to be wrapped in his arms. She wanted to keep dancing with the fireflies in the moonlight with him. This night proved that she still had feelings for Sonic. The minute he had walked back into her life, she had grown attached again. They picked up things where they had left off and she loved that.

It was the most fun she's had in years.

Bringing her out of her thoughts, Amy laughed as Sonic picked her up in his arms and sped forward. Amy sighed, enjoying the fast breeze on her face and realized how much she had missed this, how much she had missed him. Stopping in front of her apartment complex, Sonic came to a complete stop and let Amy down easily, still holding her hand.

She looked at him shyly and whispered, "I missed this."

Even though they were in the loudest city in America, the night was quiet and still. Amy closed her eyes and squeezed Sonic's hand. She listened to the sound of the crickets and waited for Sonic to say something.

He squeezed her hand right back and whispered, "I missed _you._"

She couldn't help, but blurt out, "What about all of the girls in your life?"

Sonic looked into her eyes deeply. "What girls, Ames? There's only been _you _and there will only be _you._"

She opened her eyes and turned to look at him. Amy swallowed hard and said, "We shouldn't be doing this...I _shouldn't _have these feelings. I'm...getting married eventually and..." Amy paused because she was at a loss for words.

With his index finger, Sonic tipped her chin upwards. "Please...don't marry him. Please." She felt tears well in her eyes, wishing she could take back what she just said.

When she didn't answer him, Sonic looked into her eyes and whispered with adoration and love, "I love you, Amy Rose. And that will _never _change." He bent his head down towards hers and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pressed his lips against hers urgently. It was filled with desperation and passion, that sent tingles shooting up her body. It was something she hadn't felt in years.

Amy pulled away from him, her eyes bright red and puffy. "I...I can't." She wanted to kiss him and to make love to him more than anything, but she couldn't do that to her fiancé and to herself. Amy promised herself she wouldn't fall back into Sonic's trap, where she was only dependent on him. She couldn't do this again.

"Dammit, Amy. I know you feel the same way," Sonic stated desperately, his eyes piercing hers.

She climbed the steps rapidly and turned around one last time to see him standing on the sidewalk, looking up at with deep sadness. "Please, I need you. " He begged her.

"I'm sorry," She whispered, tears falling from her eyes. Amy turned on her heel and entered her apartment complex, crying silently.

She loved him.

Amy had missed him and couldn't help but feel that she had made the biggest mistake of her life walking out on him. He knew her better than anyone else did in this entire world. Sonic made her forget about her sucky life and brought her happiness. He made her feel young again, like they were crazy kids on this emotional rollercoaster. Sonic was charming, funny, and sweet on her. He was perfect and she wished with all her heart that she had never given him up. The minute he had walked into her life again, her strong feelings immediately came back and so did her yearning for him. She couldn't ignore that.

Amy wanted him back and felt guilty because she was engaged. She shouldn't be feeling a deep connection with someone other than her fiancé, but she did. Amy realized she would not be able to change her feelings. She was too in love with Sonic.

So when she walked into her bedroom and saw Scourge sleeping soundly, she started to cry harder, knowing she couldn't make him happy anymore.

X

"What time did you get in last night, babe?" Scourge asked her, kissing her cheek.

Amy ran a hand through her quills nervously. "Late. I didn't look at the clock to see what time."

The green hedgehog raised an eyebrow, but didn't comment on it. "So how was it? Did you go with Cream?"

She cursed in her thoughts. Here was the moment of truth. He was going to attack her when she told him the truth. "I didn't go with Cream," She said slowly.

"Yeah? Who did you go with?" He asked her, adjusting his tie.

"Sonic."

Scourge stopped dead in his tracks and turned around to look at her with widened eyes. "Sonic. As in Sonic the hedgehog?" He didn't want to believe it. The green hedgehog knew how much history Amy had with Sonic.

"Yes," Amy said nervously, looking at him to examine his reaction.

Her fiancé stiffened. "Dammit. Amy, why didn't you say anything last night when we were on the phone?"

Amy shrugged with fake innocence and sat down at the dinner table. "I didn't think it was important."

He sat down at the table and ran a hand through his scruffily facial hair. "You didn't think it was important to mention that you met up with your ex?"

"Sonic and I are friends," She said defensively.

"Since when?"

Silence.

He sighed. "I'm sorry, babe. I just get jealous okay? I love you, Rose." Scourge stood up and walked over to where she was sitting. He leaned down and kissed her lips gently.

Amy choked up a bit and watched him reach for his brief case. She wished she could return his three little words, but it seemed like a lie. After seeing Sonic and realizing that she loved him still, after all of these times, she couldn't return his feelings. Amy also realized she owed it to Scourge to tell the truth, to be honest. Last night had been a realization, one she needed. She was...still in love with Sonic. Amy felt shivers shoot up her skin when _he _touched her. When _he _kissed her, she felt it everywhere, especially in her knees. When _he _whispered her name, it made her feel all tingly inside.

When Scourge did those things to her, she felt a friendly comfort, not tingles or shivers. It was like hugging Shadow or Knuckles, a male buddy of hers. She loved Scourge, but it wasn't the way she loved Sonic. Not even close.

"I'm sorry," Amy breathed out, her eyes were stinging with forming tears.

"For what?" He asked her with a grin playing at his lips.

It made this even harder. She swallowed a sob and said, "We kissed last night. Scourge, I'm...I'm still in love with Sonic. I'm so sorry."

His grin faded immediately. The green hedgehog stared her down, his lips forming a frown. He blinked, as if trying to escape this nightmare he was in. "You're kidding...right? Amy, say you're kidding," He said with desperation, but he didn't move from his spot.

"I'm not kidding," She looked up at him with sorrow, wishing she never got him into her situation. Even though they had only been dating for a year before the green hedgehog proposed, Amy should have never said yes because she secretly wished someone else had asked her.

_Sonic. _

He shot her a hurt glance. "And so what...? You don't want to marry me anymore?"

Amy nodded slowly, tears falling down her face rapidly. She stood up and removed her ring from her finger. The pink hedgehog opened his palm and placed the ring in it. "I'm giving this back. I have to be fair to you, Scourge. I love you, but I'm _in love _with him still...which is why I can't marry you. It wouldn't...it wouldn't be fair," She choked out. She kissed his cheek softly and said, "One day, you're going to give someone that ring. And it'll be an incredible feeling because you both will be in love with each other."

She smiled softly at him and walked out the door, leaving him looking at the ring in his clammy hand.

X

She knew where he was. He had to be there, he just had to be. Amy walked across Central Park, looking for the specific place Sonic had taken her to. Spotting the tree where they had sat by on a blanket, Amy found a familiar blue hedgehog. She sprinted forward, her eyes set on Sonic.

"Sonic..." She said breathlessly, looking at him with urgency. "Can we talk?"

"Don't you have your fiancé to get back to?" He asked bitterly, not looking at her.

She shook her head and extended her hand. "Please."

He looked up at her and saw her bloodshot eyes that matched his. Sonic nodded and grabbed her hand, following her lead. She led him outside into the light New York City drizzle.

"You asked me something last night."

"Did I?" Sonic said nonchalantly, not looking into her eyes.

"Yes. And I'm...I'm not marrying Scourge, Sonic." He turned to look at her with widened eyes, probing her to continue.

"I told him this morning, Hedgehog."

The rain fell harder, starting to drench the two hedgehogs, but Amy didn't care and neither did Sonic. He asked slowly, "Why did you do it?"

"How could I marry him when I'm in love with you?" She said, exhaling shakily, a tear falling from her eye.

Weakly, Sonic said, "I thought...I thought you had forgotten me when you left."

"I could never forget about you," Amy said breathlessly. She caressed the side of face and pulled his face towards hers. Their kiss was soft and gentle, expressing their sweet love. It was kiss that was only shared with the love of one's life. Pulling away, she pressed her forehead against his.

"I love you, Sonic. I never stopped loving you."

Sonic smiled, his face lighting up. He pressed his head against hers. "I love you, Amy Rose." He leaned down and kissed her with all of the passion he could muster. The rain mixed with their sweat, adding to the heat of the moment. She wrapped her fingers in his quills and tugged on them as they kissed. His arms snaked around her waist and pulled her in closer. He never wanted to let go.

And neither did she.

X

25 years old. Working as a fashion designer. Engaged to the love of her life. Life was perfect.

Amy sat on the comfy couch in her little cottage and sighed to herself with happiness. When she heard the door click open, she threw down her magazine and ran to the door. Sonic, catching sight of her, grinned and opened his arms wide. Amy jumped into his arms, laughing. Sonic pressed her against the wall and attacked her lips fiercely, sucking on her bottom lip. Finishing their passionate kiss, Sonic pulled away and set her down.

"Missed me?"

Amy swatted his shoulder with a smile. "Maybe just a little."

"Just a little?" Sonic joked, his grin widening. Amy played with the bright ring on her finger and shrugged her shoulders playfully.

"I guess," Amy said, trying to stifle her smile.

"A little?" Sonic asked again, his hands attacking her stomach. Amy squealed from his tickling and started cackling as he continued to touch her ticklish parts.

"I give, I give!" Amy yelled with laughter. Sonic caught her lips into a sweet kiss.

Pressing his forehead against hers, Sonic murmured against her lips, "I love you, Ames."

"I love you too, Hedgehog."

Sonic continued to kiss her, muttering 'I love you' in between his kisses. She laughed with him until their stomachs killed from all of the fun they were having. Sonic wrapped his arms around her waist and spun her around a few times.

And for the first time in years, everything was perfect.

**X**

**That's the longest one shot I've ever done.**

**Honestly, I probably could have made a sequel out of this, but I had another NEW idea up my sleeve. **

**I hoped my readers enjoyed it! **

**Want more goods? **

**Here's a sneak peak to my next story! A short snippet...**

**OoO**

"Please," Amy scoffed as she walked the halls of Station Square High. "Sally Acorn? That's who you've got it bad for?"

Sonic nodded, running a hand through his dark blue quills. "She's the one, Ames. Sal's perfect..."

She rolled her emerald eyes. "Sonic, you've said like three words to the girl and suddenly you're infatuated."

He looked at her and said defensively, "We talk all of the time."

"Yeah, that's why I _always _see the two of you together."

"Ames?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

Amy saluted him mockingly. "Whatever you say, Hedgehog. Afterschool. My place?"

Sonic grinned at her as he reached his first period classroom. "The usual spot?"

Amy smirked and said, "The usual."

When he disappeared inside the classroom, Amy's smile faded. She clutched her books tighter and walked down the hallway towards her classroom. She couldn't believe that Sonic had set his eyes on Sally Acorn of all people. He always had conquests when it came to girls, but Sally Acorn? She was Little Miss Perfect, which was worse. She was gorgeous, incredibly smart, and just a fun girl in general. Who wouldn't like her? At this point, Amy didn't. She prayed Sally didn't fall for Sonic, but she knew it was hopeless. Sonic was the perfect guy and who wouldn't want him?

She sighed when she reached her classroom. Sonic the Hedgehog, her best friend, was so oblivious. He couldn't even see that she was standing right beside him. He would never look at her romantically. To him, they were just friends.

Amy, on the other hand, was madly in love with him.

**X**

**Excited? I am. **

**Review. **

**Kisses, Anime.**

**P.S. Check out my tumblr and/or twitter for when I will be updating/recommendations for you guys! Check my profile for my account names!**


End file.
